Until Your Dying Day
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: This is a fic I found on my old computer. I am uploading chapters and revising them, but I want to know if you want me to do so. Summary:Hideki is dying of Leukemia, and Chi doesn’t want Hideki to go. So she desperately searches for a cure.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I found this fiction on my old as heck computer. It actually was one of my very first made… at least in this terms. I don't know if you will like it. It will take me a bit to gather all the chapters and such. But it's probably really bad so I am well editing spelling errors out and posting this just for the kicks… _

**Summary:** Hideki is dying of Leukemia, and Chi doesn't want Hideki to go. So she desperately searches for anything that could help Hideki to be himself again.

**Warning:** This fiction contains possible character death (though actually depending on how well this story folds over, and your requests it may not). This fiction is angst, probably has bad grammar because I could not find a beta, and may have slightly short chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chobits, anyways on with the fiction!

**Until your dying day**

p 

Chapter 1

Hideki rose to get ready for work, lately it had become harder for him to simple rise from rest and get to work, or college. He merely blamed it on the fact it was pretty cold outside, and he must have caught the flu from Shimbo. He got dressed; smiling to Chi's stilled form as she slept uncaring to the events around her. He would have to take her to the park when he got back; it was their anniversary of their meeting today after all.

He strolled out, wiping away the sweat from his brow. He had only been walking for less than 5 minutes and already he felt like he ran in a race, but he had to get to work or else he would be fired for taking off so many days. Just as he was to turn the corner, he collided with Minoru; he fell to his back gasping as all the air was sent from his body. Minoru managed to hold his ground and look down to Hideki, at first offering him a hand but then looking very worried.

Hideki was gasping, curling into a ball and holding his stomach with a look of true pain. Minoru didn't think Hideki took that big a fall, and was sure that they usually didn't hurt him like this. He knelt down beside him, placing a comforting hand on Hideki's heaving shoulders.

"Hideki?" he let concern flood his voice and soon Hideki stopped, yet he slumped limply onto the street. Panic arose in Minoru's mind as he quickly took the time to call for an ambulance. "Don't worry Hideki, you'll be alright… I promise…"

Chi awoke a little later, she stretched and smiled knowing today was going to be a fun day. Hideki was sure to take her to the park; it was far more fun to spend the time on the swings when he was beside her.

She settled herself on the rug before the TV, turning it on to watch the local news. It was her favorite thing to do, since it helped teach her a lot of things so Hideki didn't have to over work himself.

She started to drift of into dreams of Hideki kissing her, letting his tongue gently glide over her lips before parting them to slowly explore the cavity of her mouth. His hands gently running up and down her sides, stopping only to gently massage her thighs but not getting too close.

Her dream was broke as the crazed reporter, standing with an umbrella in the rain. He was standing in front of the corner that Chi recognized as the corner before Hideki's work. But what brought her out was the mention of a name, Hideki. Chi shook her head; it couldn't be him, less he won some sort of prize. She sat closer, intent on listening to what he had to say.

"Today at 7 am, a teenage boy collapsed on the streets. He was rushed to TMC, his state was given as critical, and no further news as to his identity and to any improvements or failures in his conditions were giving…. Just in, the boy has been identified, though we will not release his last name. His name is Hideki."

Chi froze, if she could cry, she would cry. But all she could do was stare, hoping deeply that the Hideki on the TV was not HER Hideki. She stood, pacing as she had never done, her eyes down cast truly saddened and yet hoping. If Hideki would come through that door, she knew she would throw herself upon him.

But he never did….

TBC…

A/n: I hope it wasn't that bad… though if you want more please review!-begs-


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: This is my second chapter to this fiction, I found this one and was able to upload it on to my new computer as well. Heh, cleaning out the hard drives are fun. Anyways, please enjoy this fic, and tell me if its horrible. Remember I did this a while, I used my Japanese Chobits for it, of which I had imported. Yey. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chobits, Clamp does sorry.

**Warning:** This fic may contain character death or angst related themes. Use of horrible grammar until I get a beta so I may repost and OOC may be a sad reality.

**Until your dying day**

Chapter 2

**H**ideko moaned, opening obsidian eyes to let them slowly gaze upon the serene white room he was currently residing in. Panic arose as the sickly boy sat up and looked around, eyes darting from one side to the other. Why was he here? And most importantly where was he?

As if he had spoken them out loud, though it was a possible reality a calm but yet sad voice answered him, a smooth hand suddenly pressed him back onto the bed. p 

"I'm sorry Hideki, but you're going to have to remain in bed…" Minoru seemed more distant, he was alone, and sitting adjacent with a small book entitled "Disease encyclopedia". Hideki made to protest but he was again interrupted.

"Hideki, you've been asleep for nearly 2 days, don't worry about Chi, I had Shimbo bring her to my house to stay while you are here. But you aren't going to be able to leave here anytime soon I'm afraid." Hideki sighed and placed a hand through his hair. ' 2 days? My god, Chi must be soo worried about me… I wonder if she thinks I abandoned her…'

"But… what happened?" He choked, he could tell the weakness in his voice and it almost made him cry out in panic. Though he felt more numb or unaware, he realized it was probably just pain medication that was making him feel so light.

"You collapsed, and I had the ambulance take you to the hospital. It turns out you have a type of cancer called Leukemia Hideki, and most likely are going to have to start major treatment, by my data its acute, which means you feel fine at first and then you get sick almost the next day. Anycase, they diagnosed you with chronic." Hideki looked lost and confused, his words just didn't make sense to him. He recognized leukemia and cancer, and he knew of acute thanks to it being explained, but chronic… maybe it meant it will always be there?

"So… how long did they say I have?" Minoru looked more pale, almost afraid to speak and he averted his eyes for a sec before letting them gaze defiantly into Hideki's own.

"They told me, you have maybe 6 months with chemotherapy and about 3 without." Hideki looked shocked, but he placed a hand gently on Minoru's shoulders when the boy started to quietly sob.

"Will I get to… go home and see Chi?" Minoru looked back up, stifling the tears back inside and nodded but looked rather solemn as he did so.

"You will be staying with Shimbo for a bit, and that's only after your first dose of Chemo, which will probably be within this day, as you have awakened." He let his voice flow freely, cracking slightly at the words Chemo and awakened. He really was a wreck and Hideki felt sorry he had to be so sad over this.

"Oh, heh does Chemo hurt Minoru?" Minoru thought for a second, but then nodded at the images he received from reading his books. Though he didn't say anything, Hideki's face fell slightly, he looked terribly miserable.

"Hideki, please be happy. If you are sad you can't fight to live. At least try to live for Chi, think about how sad she will be if you leave her without even trying to stay. I know this will be hard, and the fight won't get any better from here. But I promise you, you won't die right away, not you anyways." Minoru's sad tone, changed to being a little over eager, he truly believed he could fight this, he could survive, but Hideki wasn't sure if that was even possible.

"You're right, I sure can try!"

**C**hemo was painful, more so that Hideki had thought. When he was brought out to rest, his heart thumped painfully and slow in his chest and his breathing was pitched. He really didn't feel good, and he could tell he must look horrible by the squeeze Minoru gave to his hand. He really wanted to cry, to roll over cry and then just leave and die, to not return and be free of the pain and sickness. But the thoughts of Chi crying was far from what he wanted, he wanted to be with her. Alive, well swinging and laughing and reading picture books again… even his picture books would suffice.

When he fell asleep, Minoru shook his head. Hideki looked so horrible, so much more fragile. He could tell by the grimace in Hideki's expression that the pain was unbearable. If he could, he would wish it upon him, so that Hideki didn't have to suffer like this. He already was paying for the boys hospital bills, otherwise Hideki would already be dead from the dreadful killing disease. It was going to be a long 6 months, and a truly sad life for poor Hideki.

Slowly the blue haired lad rested his head on Hideki's slowly rising chest, listening to the soft thumps the dying boys heart made, and let sleep, much needed rest engulf him. "Goodnight Hideki, please stay with us…"

**TBC….**

_A/n: I am sorry for the shortness, but please review and I'll add another chapter, thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Look I found the third chapter! I am so happy I did, and I am so very happy some body likes this fiction! Thank you Asilentdrifter and Airidder(Spelling?) and Zuki for you wonderful reviews! I guess after this I should make a much happier fiction on Chobits shouldn't I? Unless its not worth it, anyways here is the third installment I found on my computer. Oh and, I would upload a lot at once, but my floppy disk only holds so much to transfer and really, I am sneaking these fictions over through guise of a homework selection, that way I can post this! _

**Disclaimer: **I am afraid Chobits is not mine, sorry! But the plot of the story is probably not much mine, I am sure similar incidents happened IRL, those that have not much connection to me. So if any computer who lost a owner to this disease wants to sue me, sorry but, NO SUE!

**Warning: **This fic may contain character death or angst related themes. Use of horrible grammar until I get a beta so I may repost and OOC may be a sad reality.

**Until Your Dying Day**

**Chapter 3**

**M**inoru slowly helped Hideki into Shimbo's small but clean apartment, Plum was resting in Chi's lap, who had been brought over earlier. Both were asleep, and Hideki looked as though he too was ready for a long nap.

Shimbo approached calmly, a smile planted on his face as he took the fragile boy from Minoru. He laid Hideki on his own bed, next to Chi and smiled with all the reassurance he could muster. "Don't worry Hideki, things will get better, but for now try to rest."

Hideki nodded, letting his eyes close and himself drift into the painless world of a dreamless sleep. Shimbo's eyes immediately down cast, he spoke to Minoru in a low voice. "So how long did the doc say he had?"

Minoru looked more distant, now gazing on Chi's sad expression as she slept without knowledge of Hideki's presence. Slowly he allowed his own gaze to peer to Shimbo before he tried to smile, though obviously forced.

"They said 6 months with Chemo, but I have a bad feeling. Hideki looked to pained, so horrible. His pulse was slow and his breathing labored. He was pale Shimbo, pale as death and only after one session! I'm… I'm afraid and I admit it that I am. I don't want Hideki to die, he doesn't deserve this…" Minoru closed his eyes, the stinging was there again, and he felt moisture when he brought his hand to his closed eyes.

Shimbo at first said nothing, the shock of the amount given then Hideki's feeble condition worked its way slowly. He was still in such denial, he didn't want this to be so. He never really saw Hideki get what he wanted, yes he got a job. But he wanted to go to college, he wanted to have a fun life. The only good was Chi, but Shimbo remembered a fortune cookie fortune he received once. It had simply said: " Where there is great good, bad is sure to follow."

He didn't want to believe that, this thing can be beaten and Hideki will be the one who will be cured. He has loving friends, a persacom who will always be at his side. With that Hideki could always make it. Minoru made a coughing gesture, one to attain attention and Shimbo was brought from his silent retreat.

"Shimbo, please don't treat him to differently unless he asks. It will probably hurt him if you constantly treat him like he will break or something. But don't let him leave the house. I'll be here to visit as much as possible." He bent down, and pushed some strands of Hideki's fragile and mostly gone hair from his forehead and looked to Shimbo. "And please can you shave him when he wakes? Tell him it's for the better." With that Minoru stepped out, leaving the boys and the girls alone.

Shimbo sat heavily on his couch, he closed his eyes and took in a deep ragged breath. This was not something he enjoyed doing, but Minoru couldn't stand to let his house be filled with death again. He let his eyes follow the small whimpers, watching Hideki move a little, and wince in pain as he did so. "Hideki…"

"**H**ideki! Chi is so happy to see you home! Chi has missed you so very much!" The small computer latched onto Hideki's sitting form. But let go when Hideki cried out in a small gasp of pain. Chi's head tilted but she quickly dismissed it as a moment of startled confusion.

"Chi… I am happy to see… you too!" Hideki spoke slowly, he was still recovering from her sudden pounce, but he soon found his energy to speak. These days he felt more weak, and when he woke from his rest he was dizzy, and it seemed like he was seeing everything through someone else's eyes. He could hear his breathing, too loud his own heart thumping in a arrhythmic beat and his vision seemed blurred.

Chi could see this; her owner was just not the same. He had lost weight; his skin was a ting yellow and his eyes held bags. They were slightly dull, like his life was being drained from there very deep pools. Chi could feel a rush of fear, a emotion she didn't like feeling, and it lingered deep in her chest. She reached out, and gently placed her hand on his cheeks. He was warm, she was thankful for the fact he was not cold.

Hideki placed his own hand over hers, smiling with minimal energy he let his head bow a little. But he just needed to know when his treatment was, not to mention he was thinking quickly on what to tell Chi of this.

"Shimbo…. When must I go… back?" Shimbo looked up from Plum's screen and half smiled to Hideki.

"Next week Saturday I'm afraid. Sorry Hideki, but the treatments will make you get better hopefully…" Hideki nodded and laid back again, he could feel his lungs hurting from his position shift, but he rolled to his side and let sleep claim him, for the fifth time that day.

Chi held back her tears, slowly stroking Hideki's back with her hand gently. He was so fragile, shaking at times of pain. But why was he in pain? She knew he collapsed, was if from the fall? She closed her eyes, but laid behind him, holding Hideki close to her, so she could feel the warmth of his body.

"Goodnight Hideki… Chi loves you always." With that she fell asleep, Shimbo sighed sadly not wanting to see this and walked to his own room in order to sleep.

"Goodnight Hideki, goodnight Chi..."

**TBC….**

_A/n: This was the third chapter! Yey! Please review for feedback again! Please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: This is the fourth chapter I have found, I am sorry for the long wait my disks were suddenly de formatted and I had to buy new ones since for some reason both computers could not format them. Ugh I cannot stand it when they do that! Thank you again so much for your reviews! I am also sorry if you ask for a certain thing and it doesn't happen, I did right the entire story (except for the very end) on a different computer I plan to write the end based on your reviews though. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chobits Clamp does. But the writing style is sort of mine, I hope. The plot could be but I don't care if people make better versions of it.

**Warning: **This fic may contain character death or angst related themes. Use of horrible grammar until I get a beta so I may repost and OOC may be a sad reality. This chapter may become sad and such… sorry!

**Until Your Dying Day**

**Chapter 4**

**+  
**

**T**he day of the second Chemo treatment had arrived, Hideki wasn't thrilled. Though the week had gone by so slow, he had to admit he felt a lot better than he had before. Shimbo didn't even mention his ailment, and Chi seemed happy and perky. Though at times he could tell she was really sad, her eyes just lost a lot of the light they used to retain.

But today was different; it was going to be the first time Chi could see what exactly went on within the hospital. She sat calmly, her head resting on Hideki's shoulder, one arm draped lazily around his waist. Shimbo was the one driving, Hideki could barely recollect any memories of him going to any driving school.

The hospital was a nice one, considering it was a place Hideki now associated with death and a lot of pain. It had a immense walk way, surrounded on both sides by different shades of pink Sakura trees. The walk way itself was laid with a beautiful collection of grey marble stones.

Inside a pudgy female nurse sat patiently, her fingers flying 60 miles per minute over the keyboard until Hideki places his hand gently on the signal bell. She looked up and smiled with mild tenderness before taking Hideki by his arm.

"Don't worry mister Motosuwa this time won't hurt as much as last time so you wont even have to probably stay afterwards." She spoke clear and with confidence, but Shimbo had a terrible pain in the low of his stomach, one brought on upon a instinct of wrong happenings.

Hideki nodded and waved to both Shimbo and Chi, before walking past the enclosed doors. Shimbo sighed and sat heavily on one of the waiting room chairs, Chi followed suit and stared up to Shimbo with large amber orbs, curious and worried.

"Chi wants to know if Hideki will be alright? Chi wants to be with him, Chi wants to be with Hideki always and forever." Shimbo ran his hand through his obsidian locks, and shook his head a bit. Chi only tilted her head and waited patiently for an answer.

"I do not know Chi, I'm sorry. But Hideki's strong he should be fine and will probably be just the same afterwards." Chi smiled and hugged Shimbo, before laying her head on his shoulders.

**T**hey had both fallen asleep when a doctor gently patted Shimbo for his attention. When he awoke, the waiting room was fairly empty and the sky outside was dark. Shimbo looked to the doctor, wondering why Hideki wasn't out yet. The doctor smiled and shifted his weight, re reading his clip board quickly.

"I am assuming you're here to see Mr. Motosuwa?" Shimbo nodded and the doctor cleared his throat. "Well, You can see him for now, but not for long. He will need to stay with us unfortunately."

Shimbo looked shocked, turning towards Chi's still sleeping form. He gently shook her, stirring her from her sleep and bringing her to Hideki's assigned room. As he passed the floors, he realized sadly that his friend was placed on the ICU floor for the terminally ill. Shimbo's mind raced with denial as he slowed his passage towards Hideki's room. 'They said he had 6 months with the Chemo, not 2 weeks! What happened? Why is this happening…'

The door to Hideki's room was half open and it was Chi who pushed her way in first. The room was desolate save for the small dull beeping from the heart monitor in the corner. It beeped far too slow and far too far apart for Shimbo's liking and Hideki was laying on his back, eyes half closed and his breathing pitched again.

Chi settled on the extra chair next to his bed, taking Hideki's hand in her own. A tear slid down her face but she sucked it in. Hideki needed her now, he did not need her to cry but to be strong so he could be too. Shimbo settled opposite and mouthed an apology over Hideki's sleeping form to Chi.

Chi kissed Hideki's hand, feeling the feeble weakness in its limpness and the bones in the arm and hand. He also felt colder than before, almost cold like death. But he was alive and Chi only closed her eyes, praying silently to whatever god Hideki came from for his survival.

"Chi loves you Hideki."

_A/n: End of this chapter, sorry if it sucked like I said. Anyways Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Thank you again for your reviews! Alas, I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I am still searching for a Beta, I have a bad tendency to over look some things when I edit this. Trust me this fiction would not even be good enough for reviews if I never edit this. Anyhow, I am very thankful for the reviews I have! And more chapters are bound to happen, and don't worry Hideki won't so soon or easily, it's not in him to give up so easily , or of course there might be a happy ending heh._

**Disclaimer: **Hmm… I do not own Chobits those wonderful writers of Clamp does. Not to mention I own not a penny to my name, so suing me would get you about 1 pocket lint richer.

**Warning: **heh… Read the other warnings and you'll get the drift, ne?

**Until Your Dying Day**

**Chapter 5**

**+  
**

**T**he day was longer than usual, Shimbo was rested at Hideki's left side, and Chi too his right. They had been removed, Hideki no longer in the ICU was granted a much better room in the lower sections of the hospital.

Though he was not permitted to go home, he did not remove the smile and pleasure from his face. His eyes though dulled seemed to cling to whatever spiritual light they could, and even his vitals were starting to look perkier. The doctors who did come and check on him usually left nodding and smiling to them before carrying on their merry ways.

"Hey Hideki, want to play Shogi?" Shimbo placed a small board on the tray that once housed Hideki's food, and grinned to his bed reddened best friend. Hideki smiled and scooted himself into a more upright position, posturing himself on his elbows.

"Sure thing Shimbo, if you feel like loosing again!" Shimbo snorted at his retort and set up both playing fields before rubbing his hands together to think of a quick and sure to win strategy. Hideki however had already made his move and was now awaiting his move.

"Hideki man you should try to think more about the game, you always are to quick to move a piece." Hideki laughed at him and crossed his arms, still awaiting Shimbo's godly move of his destruction. Shimbo did make it, moving a piece far opposite of his.

About 30 minutes and 57 curses later Hideki was named the winner, a bright cheerful smile plastered on his pallid cheeks, and Shimbo was down cast and humiliated all in one. But he shrugged it off as a good situation and placed his game back into his box. Hideki's usual smile left his face at that and he caught the time at being 8 pm.

Chi who was watching and at occasion holding Hideki's hand, made a small sob like noise which caused both to immediately place their attention onto her. He quickly smiled and stood hugging Hideki tightly too her and backing up slowly.

"Chi is only… Only sad Chi has to leave you for the night. Chi wants so badly to spend her time here with you." Hideki nodded and smiled to her with a well knowing grin. He sure missed being able to sleep beside her, or teach her more fascinating things about his home. He so much wanted to bring her back to meet his parents, too bad they can't make it up here anytime soon.

"It's alright Chi I promise, I probably will be able to go tomorrow with the way the doctors keep getting in a better mood around me. So don't worry too much, besides this way is safer just in case anything did happen I am already here!" Chi nodded and took Shimbo's arm in her hand allowing him to lead her down to the car.

"Like he said Chi, Hideki is probably fi—" He grunted, falling backwards on his rear end. Looking up, his gaze met the sad eyes of the genius Minoru. Shimbo looked only a tad confused and stood dusting himself off. "Here to see Hideki Minoru?"

Minoru nodded but was stopped by Shimbo's arm and he looked back to question the others sudden action. He shook his head suddenly realizing the time and cursed about being so late. "So, how is Hideki doing?"

"He's doing better, his vitals are getting better, his skin is getting more color and his mood has also improved. He's even back to his old eating habits!" Shimbo seemed perky, but Minoru's mood only sank further.

When the other boy realized this, he too stopped smiled and instead gave the little one a more serious look to press for answers. Minoru looked to him and gave off a small sigh.

"I do not like being the bearer of bad news Shimbo, but this is only the calm of the storm. It will return and it will return far worse that Hideki has ever had it. I'm sorry, but I really don't see how 6 months is going to come in to play." His voice trailed off, leaving a sad a desperate mood to linger unwontedly in the air around them.

"Oh… So… it's just…" Shimbo stopped, now muttering to himself and stalked a bit fast past Minoru, Chi's confused form slowly following behind. Minoru felt guilty watching them drive off, if only this type of situation wasn't true to this type of disease… Minoru could only hope Hideki was just getting better.

_A/n: End of chapter 5. So sorry for the shortness these chapters possess. And please review!_


End file.
